


Kelsey

by 02Michaela20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Trust, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Michaela20/pseuds/02Michaela20
Summary: The event of the new student Kelsey starting Hogwarts changes everything. Retelling from Marauders Era right to the end.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/OC, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site so bear with me :) Also this is the first book in a long line of them. It really will start from fifth year in Marauders Era to the end of the last Harry Potter book. I wanted to try adding a new character into it for severus and see what could happen but try and make it as realistic as possible.  
> And I wanted to touch on the period of Voldemort's reign when the Marauders left Hogwarts.  
> I hope you join me with this and enjoy. I apologise for this chapter, first chapters are not my forte. It will get better.  
> Follow me on Instagram: @Michaela.jl.brown

Chapter One

Kelsey stood anxiously in the overly large doorway, her leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. Letting out an annoyed breath she switched from her left leg to her right just as her father walked into the room. Kelsey's eyes narrowed seeing him alone before quickly questioning the whereabouts of her mother. Scowling she stomped to the bottom of the large winding staircase to shout for her mother, missing the look of amusement that flashed across her fathers face. This was an important day and Kelsey refused to be late for it. It was typical that it was her mother they were waiting for she thought, scrunching up her nose as she watched her mother slowly glide down the steps.

"Will you calm down," her mother chuckled, fiddling with her earring and ignoring the sound of indignation that exited her daughters mouth. "We have plenty of time, Sweetie. In fact if we leave now we'll most likely be early."

"I'd rather be early than late." Spinning on her heel she made her way to her stuff, picking up her case and practically bouncing with excitement. Rolling her eyes she turned to her husband who had seated himself to watch his daughters little display. Raising her brows she nodded her head to their daughter - he simply snorted as he stood, towering over both girls. Making his way to the fireplace he grabbed a pot of green powder, waving his daughter over who had seemed to have lost her excitement and had gone back to being anxious.

She didn't move.

"What?" he said, looking down at her. "I thought you wanted to go now?"

"I do." she replied quietly, biting her lip slightly. "It's just, I've never been before. What if I don't like it - or what if I don't make any friends and I'm all alone and sad and-"

"Okay, I need you to be quiet now." He cut her off grabbing her shoulders and steering her towards the fireplace. "You are one of the nicest, friendliest people I know. Of course you are going to make friends. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"You have to say that, you're my dad."

"No I don't." he laughed. He shook the pot in front of her face. "Well I think Gryffindor is out of the question for you." He stated when she still hadn't made a move to grab the powder inside. Scowling she raised her hand to take a fistful before stepping inside the fireplace. Once she saw her fathers kind smile she threw down the powder and called out her destination. Scrunching up her eyes as the powder floated violently up into the air she tensed up her body. Floo travel was not her favourite at all. It seemed to take a lifetime but she eventually stumbled her way out of another fireplace into a lavish office. Coughing, she brushed the soot off her shoulders. Looking around the room she couldn't help but think it was both strange yet wonderful. There were artifacts she hadn't seen before, books jam-packed in bookshelves, portraits lining one side of the wall, a glass cabinet with strange objects inside, a large desk with... Kelsey paused.

Eyes wide she slowly made her way towards the desk. Perched atop it was the most beautiful bird she had ever seen in her entire life. Glowing in magnificent red feathers it watched her watch it. She knew what creature it was of course but never dreamed she might ever seen one with her very eyes. In the distance she heard the sound of the fire igniting, signalling her parents had followed behind her. Their voices sounded next, they were talking to one another. She wanted to reach out and touch him with everything she had but she knew she couldn't. He wasn't hers and Phoenix's were very proud creatures. He might not like her on sight and freak if she touched him.

"Ah, you're early. I apologize for not being here when you arrived." Kelsey heard a deep, calm voice say. Raising her head she watched as the man descended the stairs. Albus Dumbledore, her new headmaster. That brought back the reason she was here and along with that; the nerves. He had a kind smile on his face as he reached out to pet the bird, who automatically seemed to croon and rub his head into his hand. Standing to the side she allowed her parents to greet with the man who just seemed to radiate power until his eyes landed on her and she couldn't help but feel at ease. "I see you like many others have marveled at the wonders of Fawkes."

"Fawkes?" she squeaked. He smiled warmly, using his arm to motion to the bird currently grooming himself. "Oh. Yes, he's beautiful."

"It seems he likes you." Dumbledore commented but Kelsey didn't get to ask how he knew that, as the older wizard motioned for her to sit. She did. As he welcomed her to the castle and gave her an introduction to the school, rules and classes the girl couldn't help but eye the tattered old hat sat to the side. Frowning she watched as the headmaster picked it up. "Now time to get sorted I think." And then he placed it gently upon her head. It was silent for a few seconds before she heard a deep voice reverberate through her head.

"Hmm, interesting." it said. Kelsey held her breath as it spoke. She didn't know how she felt about some weird object rifling through her head. The more he spoke the more she hated it, until finally it was over. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted to the room. The young girl saw Dumbledore smile before turning to her parents. Her father seemed especially proud, he had been a Hufflepuff himself. Her mother had been in Gryffindor. Whilst she was congratulated by her parents, her head of house was informed and arrived to the Headmasters office. Professor Sprout fit the Hufflepuff description to a tee, Kelsey thought. She was kind, warm and bubbly. She was also weirdly adorable.

Soon enough she said goodbye to her parents and shown to where she would be residing for the next three years. The common room was cosy, was her first thought. Very warm and homey. Entering her dorm that she would be sharing with the other girls she found both her things already piled neatly next to a bed but also her dorm mates. After a quick introduction Kelsey grabbed a book before making her way back to the common room and settling down in one of the comfiest chairs she had ever sat on in front of the roaring fire. Two pages into her book she was suddenly interrupted by a tap to the shoulder. Marking her page she looked up to see a boy around her age sitting on the couch beside her.

The boy was cute, she thought to herself as she took in his dark hair and sky blue eyes. Hmm, dimples she noted as he gave her a smile. She did like dimples on a guy. "Hi, I'm Adam and you I have never seen before."

"Kelsey. I'm new."

"I know." he replied. "What's the situation there?"

"Are you always this blunt to people you have never met before?"

"Yep." he responded with a blinding smile. "Better to get to the point isn't it?"

"I guess." Kelsey hummed, putting her book to the side and folding her legs under her. "I've been home schooled my entire life-"

"Really, I didn't even know you could, seems like a lot of hard work." Adam interrupted.

"My mom's idea. She wanted me close but I kind of put my foot down and told her this year I wanted to go to a proper school. Make some friends, you know."

"Yeah, sound lonely." Adam agreed, sitting back and relaxing into the couch. "How come your mom wanted you close?" Kelsey paused, wondering if she should divulge this boy she had just met. She probably shouldn't but he emitted a very trusting aura. Giving in she told of how her big sister died when she was small and of how her mother became a little too over protective and over bearing, not wanting her out of her sight in case she lost her too. Clearing her throat she gave an awkward smile.

"Sorry, bit heavy for someone I've just met."

"Don't apologize, I did ask." Silence erupted between the two, who Kelsey just realised were the only two left in the common room. Casting a quick tempus she grabbed her book. Wishing Adam a goodnight she made her way to her room, got ready for bed and slipped under the thick duvet. It took some time to calm down enough for her to fall asleep but she managed to do it, but the nerves of actually having proper lessons kept waking her up throughout the night so when she awoke all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

The morning seemed to fly by as she went from class to class. What she feared might happen happened: She didn't speak to anyone at all except Adam in her second class. Though she tried to placate herself by reminding herself it really was only the first day, and it hadn't ended yet. Trying to feel proud she had at least made a friend in Adam she trudged her way to her next class now lunch had ended.

Standing outside of the classroom Kelsey heard the rest of the students coming before she saw them. Definitely boys, she thought as she folded her arms tightly across her chest. Once in the room she situated herself at a desk near the windows, trying to ignore the volume of the group of boys near the back. Turning her head she saw a pretty red head sat to her left who looked just as annoyed by the unruly lads as her.

Suddenly they caught eyes causing Kelsey to start. "I'm sorry about them." the red head said softly with an eye roll. "They're always like that."

"Who are they?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." The girl informed her as she pointed each of them out. Kelsey had to admit they were very good looking. Well, three of them. James Potter had messy black hair that looked extra soft, Sirius Black had that sexy kind of bad boy look about him, Remus Lupin seemed quieter than the others, an attractive air circling him with sandy hair brushed neatly across his head. Finally there was Peter who seemed to be the odd one out. Whilst oddly cute despite being a little chubby, he wasn't anywhere near the league of the other three boys.

"I'm Lily Evans, by the way." the red head introduced herself, putting out her hand. Taking it Kelsey gave her a smile as she introduced herself too. It turns out Kelsey really liked Lily. She was kind, funny, smart and just all round a genuine person. A little bit of a rules person but that didn't have to be necessarily a bad thing. Plus they seemed to be the only ones, except Remus Lupin, who was actually taking notes in History of Magic. Everyone else was either napping or talking amongst themselves quietly.

The only interesting thing that happened during the entirety of the lesson was right at the end when everyone was packing up. James Potter had decided he was going to rush up to Lily, swing his arm over her shoulder, give her the cockiest (yet attractive) smile ever before proceeding to flirt and try ask her out. This event ended when the fiery red head snapped at him and threw a hex his way causing him to yelp. Lily then grabbed Kelsey by the hand and dragged her off.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, letting go of the girls hand. Running a hand through her hair Lily grimaced. What a way for the new girl to see her, she thought. Acting like a lunatic. "It's just that boy annoys me to no end and since last year he's been asking me out any chance he gets."

"Oh don't worry about it." Kelsey laughed, thinking about how high pitched Potter's voice went when the jinx hit him. "It was kind of funny."

"What do you have next?"

"Potions."

"Oh, I have transfiguration." Lily pouted in disappointment before demanding the smaller girls schedule for comparison only to pout for the second time to learn they only had History of Magic together. "Well, at least I finally have some to sit next to in there who seems to actually enjoy it."

Her next few classes passed by in a blur and she finally reached her last class of the day: Charms. This class seemed to be with the Slytherin's she noted. They all seemed to be stood slight away from her own house like they were a disease, she realised in amusement. Yet within that social apartheid there seemed to be another. Stood within the group, yet alone, was a thin boy with dark lank hair and a strange aura that made her not want to approach him yet she was strangely fascinated. He was simply ignoring everyone as he focused on the book he was holding delicately in his hands.

Snapped out of her thoughts by Adam she followed him into the room. Dropping her bag onto the floor she raised her body only to stop short when she saw the guy she had been watching out in the hall sat right next to her. Again he wasn't paying any attention to the people around him, only focusing on organizing his things. Suddenly his head turned in her direction causing Kelsey to snap her head back around. Kelsey cringed, she could literally feel the blush staining her cheeks. After a few seconds she peeked to her right, thankful that he wasn't looking at her anymore.

Kelsey didn't know why she felt so drawn to this boy sat beside her. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about him. He wasn't attractive (but nor was he ugly), his nose was slightly too large for his face, his hair looked like it needed a quick wash, his skin was slightly too pale and he looked in need of a good meal. Plus his eyes were so dark they were almost black. And then there was the air he carried around with him. This sort of dark ominous aura that made you not want to get too close. So with all of that, why was she so fascinated?

She found herself studying him further throughout the rest of the lesson. From the way his face changed as he concentrated to his hands. They were pianists hands, she mused. Long fingers that you would assume would make the person a fumbling mess and yet his movements were strangely graceful and practiced, like every move was calculated.

Suddenly Kelsey realised the class had ended and she hadn't done anything. Grabbing her things she rushed from the room, embarrassed from her weird watching of the strange boy. Praying he hadn't clocked on to what she was doing she made sure not to look at him as she left the room, ignoring Adam as he called her name. She just wanted to get to her dorm and wallow about what a weirdo she was.

Karma came to bite her on the ass the next day when Lily excitedly claimed, and begged of her, that she wanted to introduce her to her friend during lunch. Who she found was not who she was expecting. Out in the courtyards, sat on one of the stone benches, was the boy from Charms class. Their eyes suddenly met and Kelsey was swarmed with the overwhelming feeling of yes, yes he did know she was watching him yesterday. And no, he didn't appreciate it.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Listening to Adam go on a tirade about some girl he apparently had a crush on, Kelsey grabbed some scrambled eggs and bacon before placing them on her plate. It had been a week since she had started Hogwarts. A week that she had been in a strained, and somewhat forced, friendship with Severus Snape. Lily didn't seem to register the fact that there was any sort of tension between herself and the boy she had been introduced to. She just seemed to be happy she had a friend who was willing to put up being around him. Kelsey got the feeling that he wasn't a popular person in this school, and carrying on with her subtle watching of the quiet boy proved her right.

He didn't seem to speak to many people from his own house and if he did it was mostly in passing. The only person Kelsey saw him interacting with outside of his own housemates was Lily, and even then he wasn't a loud person. His voice was strangely deep, for a fifteen year old boy, and subdued as he spoke like he had picked out each word carefully. To Kelsey he always seemed on edge like he was waiting for something. She understood why when she witnessed Potter and his friends, mostly Sirius as the other two were more like observers of the event, ganged up on him in one of the corridors for no reason whatsoever. Kelsey was admittedly impressed seeing the withdrawn boy suddenly, dramatically, change into a more confident person and take on both of them, though it was evenly matched.

He didn't seem open to trying to be her friend, more just putting up with her the few times Lily had brought her along to spend time with him. And Kelsey knew Lily was only doing it because she was allowing it. Her other friends automatically claimed they had other plans or flat out refused to attend, not wanting to be in the same vicinity as Snape. Kelsey really didn't understand why. Sure, he wasn't a sociable person or even friendly, but he wasn't unpleasant. He hadn't gone out of his way to make her feel unwelcome when she joined him and Lily. He more had simply ignored her unless he had to speak to her and he never spoke to her in an unkind way. He hadn't even sent any annoyed, bad looks her way when Lily wasn't looking. He was more expressionless or the odd few times contemplative.

In the back of her mind Kelsey knew she wanted to try and talk to this odd boy who had seemed to take over her every thought for the past week, but she didn't know how. Well, she did but she also knew he would most likely refuse and she didn't want to have to go through that, would be too awkward when Lily no doubt dragged her along to go see him again. Unless, she thought to herself as her gaze travelled to the red head sat next to her. It was later in the evening and herself and Lily had ventured to the library to study and do homework. Clearing her throat Kelsey angled her body in her friends direction. Looking up from her Potions homework Lily raised her brow seeing the look on Kelsey's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning when Kelsey opened her mouth but didn't speak. Clearing her throat once more Kelsey steeled herself.

"Er, I was just wondering if you could do me a favour?" Nodding to indicate her to carry on Lily put down her quill to give her all her attention. "So, I'm kind of getting behind on my potions work, and was wondering if you could possibly, maybe, convince Severus to help me out? I just remember you telling me it was his best subject, that he was top of the year, and I have a feeling if I ask he'll just say no."

"Oh," Lily frowned. For some reason her instincts told her there was more to it but decided to let it go. "I can do that."

"Oh my God, thank you so much. My parents would kill me if I failed."

"Uh, huh." Going back to her potions essay Lily peered at the girl sat beside her. Something was up and she was going to find out what.

Folding her arms across her chest to ward off the slight chill that came with the breeze softly dancing around her, she waited patiently for Severus. Smiling, she stood up when she saw him making his way over, Giving him a quick hug they both sat down.

"Ok, to get straight to the point Sev, I wanted to ask you for a favour."

"What is it?"

"So, Kelsey needs help with Potions and who better than the one who is top of the class? The year even!" Lily exclaimed, smiling hopefully at him who narrowed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he slowly nodded his head. He didn't particularly want to help this girl out but Lily had been looking at him with so much hope, he green eyes shining brilliantly, he couldn't bring himself to refuse. Sorting out times to meet up with the new girl they parted ways, much to his displeasure.

Back in the common room, which was oddly empty, he took a seat by the fire. He didn't have a particular problem with said new girl, it was just he didn't really like new people in general. They were a hassle and most people he found couldn't be trusted. He was grateful she hadn't done anything yet, like most people whether it was simply sending him a dirty look as though he couldn't be trusted when they hadn't even spoken to him or one of simple disgust. Thinking about it she seemed to be the complete opposite. It was probably because she was trying to keep Lily happy, like he was, but she kept smiling when they looked at each other. Sometimes they were so small he didn't think she was aware she was doing it, which just left him feeling confused.

"That is a serious thinking face." A voice said, snapping him from his thoughts to see Regulus Black sprawled out on the couch opposite. "What are you thinking about? Is it the new girl you are suddenly friends with? I can understand why, she isn't too hard on the eyes is she?"

"She's Lily's friend not mine." Severus rebuked.

"That's a shame." Shaking his head Severus stood up to head to his dorm when Regulus spoke once more. "Well, it wouldn't matter if you were interested anyways."

"And why is that?" Severus asked, humoring the younger boy.

"Because, I saw her in the library with Remus Lupin and if I'm not mistaken she was definitely flirting." Regulus divulged in a tone that suggested it was something that he shouldn't like hearing.

"Good for Lupin." he deadpanned before turning and exiting, leaving the other boy alone on the couch being bathed by the slight flickering from the fire.

Sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her legs, Kelsey read her book in peace. There were only a handful of people dotted about the common room so she was actually able to read without getting distracted. As if some higher power heard her thought the entrance swung open and an enraged Adam came storming inside. His face was red with anger, eyes narrowed as though he was thinking hard, or maybe planning someone's murder, Kelsey thought as he made his way over to her. Flopping harshly down next to her, a strained silence erupted around them. Carefully marking her page she shut her book and placed it beside her. Intertwining her fingers she angled her body towards him.

"Should I ask now or wait for you to blow up?" Snapping his head towards her, Adam's eyes flashed with indignation. Kelsey pushed her amusement away. She could laugh after.

"McGonagall gave me detention."

"Why?"

"Because I was fighting."

"Fighting? As in-"

"Yes, full on muggle fighting." Adam interrupted, slouching down into the couch. Giving him a look Kelsey nudged him when he didn't speak. "Michael Thorman decided he was going to ask out Beth Harrison."

"And that's a problem why?" Giving her a look Adam stayed silent as realisation dawned upon her. "So you just attacked him because he asked out a girl you liked?"

"No, I went down the childish routine and took the piss out of his accent."

"What!" Kelsey guffawed. "Why?"

"Well he's scouse isn't he? Makes you want to punch summit' when he talks."

"That's racist." Kelsey commented lightly, shaking her head. "Did she say yes?"

"No, she didn't have time to what with me being a twat." Adam replied lowly.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

The next week went by fast and soon enough Kelsey found herself waiting in an empty classroom for Severus to arrive. It was her first official tutoring session with said boy and Kelsey found herself strangely anxious. The realisation that she really did want this boy to like her stunned her. Tensing as she heard the door open Kelsey found herself keeping her gaze on the desk. The sound of him putting his bag down, the slight scraping of his chair and then him clearing his throat to get her attention reached her. Raising her head, Kelsey gave Severus a smile smile. He did not smile back. He seemed to immediately get into the session, figuring out what she needed most work on before he seemed to set up a plan of action. She had to hand it to him, he was efficient.

She found herself admiring the way he worked. He definitely had a gift when it came to potions, she thought listening to him explain the effects of certain ingredients.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Kelsey said softly when they were both packing away their stuff. "For helping me. I know you probably didn't want to."

"Well, it helps you're not a total lost cause." he responded after a beat of silence. Smiling, she quickly reached over to squeeze his hand before flouncing from the room leaving a shocked Severus behind. He wasn't used to people touching him so freely, he tended to keep a distance from people and touching them. Even Lily only touched him on occasions. She didn't do it often but that was probably because she knew his aversion of being touched. Quickly shaking his head from the onslaught of memories he grabbed his bag and fled the room.

"Hurry up, Peter!" James yelled behind him as he strode down the corridor with Sirius beside him. Turning round he chuckled slightly as he witnessed Peter jump onto the staircase that had just started to move, nearly tumbling as he did so. Stepping off the staircase the boys made their way to the library in search of Remus. They were used to their studious friends hanging out in the library, surrounded by books, but this past week he had seemed to double the time he spent in there. James wanted to know why, and when they finally entered he found out immediately why his friend wanted to spend most of his free time here. Sat at one of the desks, books and paper scattered about, was Remus and the new girl.

Smirking, James and Sirius exchanged looks before making their way over. Clearing his throat he waited for the couple to give their attention to him instead of each other. "What do we have here?"he teased, his smirk widening when he saw the girl blush. Plopping down opposite them he gave Remus a look, who simply glared back. This was a nice change, he thought. Remus had never shown any interest in a girl before. Not that he thought he was gay, though that didn't bother him, but he knew his friends biggest insecurity which kept him from getting close to people due to fear. It was nice to see a change.

"I don't believe we have been introduced," Sirius said, speaking to the girl. "Sirius Black, at your service."

"Nice to meet you. Kelsey." she responded with a small smile, not the reaction Sirius was used to getting but James was sure he had also picked up the subtle attraction between Kelsey and Remus.

"So this is what has nabbed your attention all week." Sirius stated to a distinctly embarrassed Remus. "I see why." Winking, he smirked when her response was simply to roll her eyes. Suddenly she started to grab her things, placing them delicately into her bag.

"I'm sorry Remus, I have to go. I promised Lily I would meet up with, is that alright?" Kelsey asked apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"Yeah, he has us now." James smiled. Smiling back Kelsey gave Remus a small wave before leaving. The minute she was gone the three boys turned around and gave him a look. "Want to tell us what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Sirius shook his head, leaning his arms against the desk. "You, spending all your free time with that pretty blonde and didn't bother to tell us."

"Because I knew you'd react like this." Remus sighed, sorting out his work into neat piles.

"Like what?!"

"You'd overreact." Remus deadpanned, his face expressionless.

"Well yeah, you've never show any interest in a girl before." James piped up happily. "You should ask her on a date."

"No I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't say yes, that's why."

"I believe she would." James said reassuringly. Remus was silent for a few seconds before simply shaking his head, putting his things into his bag. "Hogsmeade is in two weeks, ask her to go with you. Trust me, if I honestly believed she would turn you down I wouldn't tell you to do it."

"Maybe."

"If you don't, I will." Sirius threatened, sadistic amusement glinting in his eyes. Scowling, Remus stood to exit the library and ignoring his friends barb. "I mean it. Until you admit you like her, she's fair game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as I am still setting up the characters but future chapters will be longer and better I promise.   
> Follow me on Instagram: @Michaela.jl.brown


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The first Hogsmead visit had finally arrived. Kelsey had been looking forward to it for the past two weeks since she had found out about it. It was her first time visiting the village, a desire she had had since her parents had described the place where they had their first date. Though thinking back on it they didn't stay together long, though obviously they made their way back together again so it must have been meant to be; the timing was just wrong. Kelsey was stood by the entrance with Adam, all wrapped up to protect herself from the harsh wind thanks to the October month. Jumping up and down to keep warm, Kelsey strained her head to look for the others who would be joining them.

"They aint half taking their time." Adam mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Let's just head further inside, it's freezing."

"No point, they're coming." Sighing, Adam turned just in time to see three girls making their way over to the duo. Kelsey had decided to already forgive them for being late due to the very apologetic frown upon Lily's face, who then immediately ratted out Marlene for being the reason they were late. Apparently she wasn't leaving when her hair wasn't doing what it was supposed to do, despite the nagging from the other two girls.

"Didn't you want to spend this trip with Frank?" Kelsey asked Alice, causing her to turn red, mumble something under her breath then quickly start walking. Chuckling to themselves the four followed. It wasn't a very long walk to the village, but it was a nice one. The area surrounding was beautiful. And so was the village, Kelsey thought. Small, but pretty. She didn't get much time to check it out as Lily and Adam dragged her into a shop called Honeydukes the minute they got there.

Scouring through all the chocolate and sweets, Kelsey tried to find something she would actually like. She wasn't a big chocolate person, so that was out. And she just didn't seem to be in the mood for any of the sweets. Grabbing a packet of some kind of lollies, Kelsey weaved her way around all the people until she found Lily and Adam stood close together next to some chocolate. Frowning in amusement Kelsey could of swore she heard them reviewing two different kinds. Though, to be fair, they weren't as bad as Remus Lupin who she had passed on the way to the duo. He had a very stern look of concentration plastered on his face as he picked out what he wanted. There was a limit of how seriously you could take chocolate, Kelsey thought, and Lupin had surpassed it.

"Where's Alice and Marlene?" she asked. Raising her head, Lily shrugged before finally deciding on what she wanted.

"They'll be around here somewhere. Marlene will be done already. She only gets one thing." Lily explained. Finally once Adam was done, they paid for their purchases then exited the shop. "I can't believe that's all you got Kelsey. First time in Honeydukes and you get lollies. I'm making you try some of this when we get back." Lily brandished her bar of chocolate with a look of seriousness on her face that had Kelsey laughing.

Their next stop was a joke shop that Adam forced all the girls into, though Kelsey and Lily managed to sneak away and back outside. 'Way too many people' Lily complained. Then a jewellery shop for Marlene which was payback for Adam apparently. Lily then informed everyone she wanted to pay a visit to the bookstore, which seemed fine with everyone, though Adam seemed to be done first with Marlene coming in second. The two of them then exited the shop and must have just left because when Kelsey looked outside the window she couldn't see them anywhere. After finding their respective books, the girls left in search for the two wanderers. Once they were found they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Something Kelsey was looking forward to. However, that thought quickly left her mind when she entered the establishment and saw how many people were inside.

"Are we even going to be able to get a table?" she inquired.

"There's one." Alice pointed out after a quick search. "I'll go save it." With that she expertly weaved her way in and out of all the people to the back of the building, sitting down alone at the table in the corner.

"Anyone else curious how she even managed to spot that?" Marlene murmured. "Get me a butterbeer guys, I'm going to go keep her company in case someone tries to move her. You know after a while she'll give in." When it was just the three of them they pushed their way to the bar, waiting for someone to take their orders and listening to Adam complain about why there was so many people here this time round. Drinks finally ordered, and slid their way, they paid then made their way to the two girls at the back.

"You seem to be in luck this time around, Lily." Marlene remarked after a few minutes. "James has usually found you by now." she expanded when she saw her confused look. Lily then rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Kelsey questioned, sipping her drink cautiously before humming in enjoyment. Butterbeer was nice.

"James Potter." Alice giggled. "He developed a crush on our Lily here last year and hasn't stopped asking her out since. Every time we came to Hogsmead last year he managed to find her quite quickly into the trip. Always had to try shake him off."

"That's a bit... creepy isn't it?" Kelsey frowned.

"Not creepy," Marlene countered. "Just annoying and a little... wrong. I honestly think he just doesn't know how to act around her and turns into a right moron." Alice giggled again, nodding her head in agreement.

"It's more than just a little annoying." Lily replied. "He needs to realise that when I say no, I mean no. Good lesson for him later in life." After a few more comments the subject of James Potter was finally changed, much to the relief of Lily Evans. However she quickly ducked down when she turned her head to the right. "Can we leave?"

"Why?" Adam asked, downing the rest of his drink.

"Potter just walked in the door." she whispered.

"He can't hear you from here Lily." Kelsey laughed, standing up.

"Shut up!" she hissed, but got up too along with the others. Rolling her eyes Kelsey tried to not laugh out loud at the way her friend was trying to use her as some kind of shield to hide herself as they made their way outside. Thankfully, they managed to exit without incident.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys later," Kelsey informed the group when they decided to head into a small cafe instead. "I'm going to pop into the apothecary I saw on the way down. Er, I can't remember what it's called-"

"Don't worry, I know where it is." Lily interrupted. "We'll catch up later." Waving goodbye they split up leaving Kelsey on her own. Entering the small shop Kelsey found it was nearly empty. Only a couple of people from what she could see. After getting her bearings she made her way to the back of the shop once she figured out that was were she needed to be. Everything seemed to a lot more expensive back here she noted. On the bottom shelf, right at the bottom, so low down she nearly missed it was what she was looking for. She was actually surprised this place even had them as they were a more rare ingredient. Grabbing them, Kelsey went to the counter, frowning when she realised no one was there.

"Hello?" she called out, gaining no response. Sighing in annoyance, she guessed all she could do was wait for someone to come out and help her. The seconds passed slowly and she could feel all patience leaving her body.

"How long have you been waiting?" she heard someone ask her from behind. Spinning round she found Severus Snape stood there with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Oh, er, about three minutes I think." Severus didn't reply but Kelsey could see the annoyed frown that he presented for a split second before his face went blank. He had a vial of something she couldn't quite see in his hands. Clearly, like her, he didn't appreciate being made to wait. "He should be out soon."

"Right." Silence. Cringing internally Kelsey shifted from one foot to the other. She hated awkward silences.

"How have you been?" she asked suddenly. He raised his head to look back at her, staring as though he was trying to figure out why she was really asking him that. Wow, he really was a suspicious person, Kelsey thought to herself. She wondered why that was.

"Fine." And that was that. Looks like her mission for her to become his friend had just been shut down spectacularly. The silence was more than awkward for Kelsey now. She wished the keeper would just come back already so she could leave. "And yourself?" Snapping her head round, she stared at the boy who seemed to looking a little uncomfortable himself now.

"I've been good." she said with a smile just as someone came from the back.

"So sorry to have made you wait." the older gentleman said as he took the item from her hands. Kelsey waved him off, handing over the right amount of money, not seeing the raised brow from the boy behind her when he heard the price of whatever it was she was buying. Turning she gave him another smile, quietly saying goodbye before leaving the store. It may not have been much but it was definitely a start. Kelsey wasn't stupid, she knew befriending this boy, and gaining his trust, was going to take a long time but she was willing to put the time in. And that small question he just asked showed her he was willing to open the door to start letting her in. From what Lily had told her of him if he didn't want to be your friend at all he wasn't afraid to let you know it. Their would be no niceties, because usually he would just ignore you like you didn't exist. And he didn't do that, so Kelsey made her way back to the group smiling.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius said as they made their way back to the castle. "Lily will come round one day, and in the meantime you have all these girls to practice on."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Remus exclaimed. Rolling his eyes, the boy stuffed his hands back into his pockets. He needed to get himself gloves, he thought absentmindedly. Kicking a rock he watched it roll down the path before coming to a stop. Seeing where it ended Sirius let a smirk make its way onto his face.

"Look who it is boys!" he called, clapping his hands as his friends glanced to where he indicated. "Snivellus." Sharing a smirk with James they made their way over leaving Remus and Peter behind. Peter followed giddily whilst Remus did so in a slower manner whilst shaking his head. This wasn't going to end well, he thought as he decided to keep his distance. He wasn't getting involved in this one he decided, watching as the three suddenly had their wands out. Covering his eyes he kept peeking through his fingers at the proceedings. It was quite an even fight, he noted but Sirius and James were slowly gaining the advantage and before he knew what was happening Snape was flung backwards, landing with a thud on his back. James and Sirius high fived. That's when it got worse as Lily and Kelsey, along with their friends appeared.

"What are you doing?!" Lily yelled, marching over whilst her eyes flashed dangerously. Snape scrambled to his feet, with Lily being the only reason he didn't send a hex their way.

"Lily!" James cried happily but the expression on her face shut him up promptly.

"What is your problem?" she demanded.

"Huh?"

"You are so pathetic." she hissed, taking a step forward causing James to step back. Kelsey quickly wrapped her hand around Lily's arm when it looked like she was going to attack the boy. Her eyes flashed to Snape who was just stood there watching this all unfold. His face was blank but Kelsey swore she saw a flash of annoyance shot Lily's way.

"Come on." Kelsey said strongly, pulling on her friends arm. Lily glared at her but after shooting the two boys a look she marched over to Snape, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Snape seemed to resist her for a slit second, another flash of annoyance entering his eyes, before he allowed her to drag him away. Kelsey turned back to the boys, and her friends, before shaking her head. Glancing at Remus, he gave her an apologetic look. Smiling slightly she turned back only to storm away when Sirius opened his mouth to say something, ignoring him call her name.

"What was that about?" Sirius muttered, putting his wand away.

"You're such a moron." Marlene laughed as her and her friends continued their way up to the castle, leaving Sirius stood their sharing a look with James.

Kelsey spent the next few days avoiding James and Sirius. Their attitude towards Severus really was starting to annoy her. She didn't understand what the two boys had against him at all. She could only assume James was a little jealous since he had a thing for Lily but he only developed a crush the previous year, and according to Lily they had been treating Severus like this since first year. Sirius seemed to follow her everywhere like an annoying talking shadow. She didn't know why he was so determined to get her to forgive him but she also knew he wasn't going to give up. That's why on Tuesday she finally gave in when he cornered her in the library with Remus. She couldn't take the begging any longer. After getting in trouble when he hugged her a little too enthusiastically, and almost getting them kicked out by Madam Pince, Kelsey went back to doing her homework with Remus.

She immediately regretted forgiving the boy when he decided to start teasing herself and Remus. She wasn't happy as she left the library flushed a hideous red colour and trying to ignore the laughing boy behind her.

The next day Kelsey was sat out in the courtyard with Adam and Lily, despite the cold, when she heard Adam muttering to himself under his breath. Frowning she glanced at him before going back to her conversation with Lily, who was telling her about the upcoming Halloween feast. Apparently it was more than just food, they were allowed to bring dates as it was more like a dance. A chance for students to mingle and make new friends. "Is there anyone you want to go with?" she asked Lily who simply shrugged. She could still hear Adam muttering. Just as she went to ask him what his problem was he stood from the bench and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked, shocked. Kelsey shrugged. Both girls watched as he made his way to a group of girls and suddenly Kelsey recognized one of them from Adam pointing her out. Beth Harrison, his current crush.

"Oh, I bet he is going to ask her to the feast!" The girls smiled at each other as they watched from a distance. They couldn't hear but they had a feeling it was going well as Beth hadn't seemed put off yet. In fact she was smiling so they figured it was going pretty well. Adam turned and made his way back to them and both girls could clearly see he was trying to keep it in. Glancing at each other they stood up before linking their arms with him then steering him inside where he finally let it out.

"I take it she said yes?" Lily teased.

"Yes she fucking did!"

The next few days passed slowly. Thursday she was with Remus in the library, Friday she found herself with Lily and Severus outside much to her chagrin as the weather was getting worse, Saturday she spent the day inside the common room with Adam and a few of her dorm mates. Sunday came and she found herself once again making her way down to the dungeons for her tutoring session with Snape.

He was already there when she arrived, with everything set up waiting for her. Smiling she skipped over to her seat, dropping her bag onto the floor. Severus quickly started explaining what they were doing for this lesson before telling her to start. He watched her as she prepped her ingredients, correcting her occasionally, before doing the same when she actually started making the potion. Kelsey thought he was a very good teacher, her only complaint would be that he needed to stop sighing so loudly when she did something he didn't like. It was off putting.

Kelsey tried to make small talk during the lesson, happy when he actually allowed it this time when every other time he had shot her down and pretty much told her to concentrate and get on with her work. He definitely seemed to be warming up to her. A little too much, he thought as he watched her stir the potion three time clockwise. He didn't understand why she was overly nice to him but he came to the conclusion that it was just her. She was like that with everyone it seemed, well - everyone she liked. It seemed she really did just want to be his friend.

He didn't understand why but he found himself wanting that too. He couldn't help it, he wasn't used to people being nice to him and actually wanting to be around him. It didn't help that he definitely wasn't used to girls wanting anything to do with him, especially ones that looked like her and Lily. That was when he found himself comparing the two girls on everything they did, and sadly on how they made him feel. He recognized it instantly and it terrified him. He didn't do feelings yet he found himself thinking about Kelsey in the same way he did Lily.

It just left him feeling confused, and a little frustrated. Snape didn't want to feel this way about her when he loved Lily. He put it down to it being he wasn't used to girls wanting to be around him and that was it. He did not have feelings for Kelsey, she was his friend and nothing more. And yet seeing her listen intently as he explained something she didn't understand and know she was taking in every word, as she was really listening to him, he felt his stomach tighten and flutter. It was also a nice feeling knowing she didn't think he needed protecting like Lily did. He knew Lily didn't mean anything by it but it was starting to get to him. He didn't need a girl, or anyone, fighting his battles. And Kelsey didn't. She was always there to ask him if he was okay and from what he witnessed was there on his side but she didn't try to fight for him like Lily did. And he really liked it, he liked the feeling that she knew he didn't need her help and that he was capable of doing it on his own. It was a nice change, something he appreciated a lot. Ah fuck, life was about to get messy.

Exiting her dorm, skipping down the steps, Lily entered the Gryffindor common room, planning to head to the library to meet with Severus and Kelsey. Moving through the throng of people Lily was just about to exit when she was stopped by James Potter. Narrowing her eyes she tried to ignore the wide smile on his face. Lily couldn't ever deny that the boy was cute, because he was, but he wasn't someone she could ever see herself spending time with. The boy was a bully. He was immature and annoying.

"Lily." he greeted her happily. Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms defensively.

"What?"

"What's with the attitude?" he asked, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets. "I haven't done anything!"

"But you're about to." she responded impatiently. "Now what do you want? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Then I'll make this quick. Will you go to the Halloween feast with me?"

"No." Lily deadpanned before trying to make her way around him only for him to put his arm out and stop her.

"Why not?" he questioned with a frown.

"I don't want to." she said simply. "Do you need another reason?"

"Well yeah, I kind of do."

"I don't have time for this." she ground out. "You've asked me out a million times and I always say no. What makes you think I'd say yes this time? Better yet why do you keep asking, I never change my answer."

"One day you will." he told her confidently. Rolling her eyes Lily shook her head, once more trying to leave only to be stopped for the second time.

"Get out of my way before I do something I'll regret." Lily snapped. James smiled at her unconcerned which simply annoyed her further. "I swear-"

"Lily, one day you will change your mind. And that is why I'm not giving up."

"What is it about me that has you so obsessed? Really, what is you think makes me so worth it?" James didn't answer straight away but eventually he just shrugged. Moving one way Lily yelled out in annoyance when he stopped her for a third time. Stomping, quite hard, on his foot she swiftly exited the common room, leaving him hopping cradling his foot and rushed to the library, ignoring the looks of confusion from her two friends as she went in search for a book.

"I bet James asked her out again." she heard Kelsey whisper to Snape as she stormed off down the aisle.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kelsey came to realise she spent most of her time in the library. The people she was with varied but most of her time she was in the library more than anywhere else. Currently she was with Remus, the two of them working on their History of Magic essay. She did love history, though it was more of a hobby than something she wanted to pursue, but when it came to putting all those facts onto paper she always seemed to struggle. Remus, she found, was very good at wording things so he always helped her when it came to the writing part of the work.

It was one of the things Kelsey liked about him; he was intelligent. Along with that he wasn't as immature as his friends. He knew how to have fun but could be serious when the need arose. He was very easy to talk to, a good listener. Kelsey found the more she spent time with him the more she liked him and found new things to like about him. He didn't seem to be the same as every other boy his age, thankfully.

Biting her lip, Kelsey peeked at the boy beside her. He was tapping his quill on his piece of parchment absentmindedly, a small frown appearing on his face before it disappeared and he started writing. Kelsey decided she really wanted to go with him to the Halloween feast. She had wanted him to ask her but that didn't seem to be happening, though there was still about a week until then. Why hadn't he asked her? Maybe he really did only see her as a friend, that's probably why he hasn't asked. Sighing sadly, she placed her head into her hand.

He was a very attractive boy, she thought with a smile. He was tall, lightly tanned skin, lovely brown eyes and sandy hair that sometimes fell into his eyes. Kelsey also noted a couple of small scars dotted on his face. One across his eyebrow over his left eye about two inches long, one on his right cheekbone approximately one inch long and a couple criss-crossing across his jaw and descending to his neck. The desire to know where they came from was strong, but she didn't want to offend him by inquiring about them.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Focusing back to her surroundings Kelsey blushed to see Remus looking back at her, one brow raised and a slight look of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Sorry, zoned out." she mumbled, fiddling with her hair nervously. "I wanted to ask you something actually."

"Which is?" Remus turned his head when he didn't get a reply. Kelsey was sat there biting her lip. "Kelsey?"

"Will you go to the Halloween ball with me?" she blurted out, an ugly shade of red appearing across her cheeks. She probably looked like she had a rash, she thought dejectedly. Remus had a look of surprise on his face, a look that didn't sit well with the girl. There was nothing good about that look! That's why his reply of yes shocked her so much, before a shy smile played upon her lips. Wow, that turned out better than she was expecting. But you know the saying, when one thing in your life is going good another part is about to crash and burn.

That crash was Severus Snape.

She had been talking to him about the feast, asking him if he was going with anyone when he asked her in return. For some reason he didn't take too well when he was informed she was going with Remus. Kelsey knew he didn't like Remus but the reality was, Remus hadn't done anything. The only thing he was guilty of was being friends with James and Sirius. Kelsey had never witnessed Remus do anything to Severus, and after asking Lily she confirmed she had never witnessed it either. So, Kelsey didn't understand where the petty attitude was coming from.

And in the next few days Severus refused to speak to her. She was just happy he still turned up for their tutoring session.

Halloween was finally upon them. Kelsey was currently walking to the great hall with Adam where she would meet the others. Once she stepped foot inside the Great Hall Kelsey stopped. The place looked amazing. Decorations were strung up throughout, candles floating up near the enchanted ceiling which showed the night sky with loads of twinkling stars and a few clusters of grey clouds. Bats flapping innocently above. The four tables were gone, food and drink placed upon tables near the side of the room whilst music sounded throughout the room.

Taking a quick glance around the half full room, Kelsey frowned seeing that her friends weren't there. Where were they?

"There's Beth!" Adam announced. "I, er, I can wait-"

"No please don't!" Kelsey exclaimed. "I've heard you banging on about that girl all week, please just go over there so I don't have to hear anymore." Rolling his eyes he gave her a side hug before crossing the room to his date who was with her friends. Folding her arms, Kelsey couldn't help but feel uncomfortable suddenly being on her own. Moving further inside the room she made her way to where the drinks were situated before grabbing a glass, sipping slowly as her gaze roamed the room. Severus wasn't here either, she noted sadly. He still wasn't speaking to her.

"Why are you on your own?" she suddenly heard a voice say, whilst a hand touched the small of her back. Flinching in shock she spun to see Remus smiling down at her. "Where's Adam?"

"With his date." she replied, putting her drink down. Looking behind him she saw Lily and Marlene stood near the doors. "James never managed to pursade Lily to come with him then?"

"Ah, no." Remus chuckled, his hand still on her back and Kelsey could suddenly feel the warmth emitting from it. "His date is Sirius." Laughing, she caught Lily's eye who gave her a wide smile. Remus was the only member of their group that Lily liked. He was apparently the only tolerable one according to her.

"Well, they do make an adorable couple."

At the other side of the room James sat sulking in his seat, whilst occassionaly shooting glances over to where the red headed girl that was the cause of his sulky attitude, was. Rolling his eyes Sirius grabbed some food before plopping down next to his friends. "Dude, get over it." he said, pushing some of the food James' way. "There are plenty more girls in this school. Pick one of them."

"I want Lily."

"No, you now only want her 'cause she turned you down." Sirius said knowingly. James just scowled. "More than once. And if you're going to just mope around I'm off. Have fun with Peter." And with that Sirius got up and left. James didn't say anything and Peter was spending his time munching on food and taking glances at his pouting friend. Well, this was going to be a lame night.

"I didn't know you could dance?" Kelsey commented. About an hour had passed since she first arrived and she was currently in the centre of the room, which has gotten fuller, wrapped up in Remus's arms. Looking around the room she took a quick mental note of everyone. Lily was sat at a table with Marlene and Alice who was leaning upon her date Frank Longbottom. At the other side of the room with his date and a bunch of other students was Adam. He didn't seem as enthusiastic as he did at the beginning of the night, she thought. James Potter was with his friend Peter and a couple other friends who she didn't really know. Looking around she rolled her eyes seeing Sirius Black flirting with some Ravenclaw girl in the year above.

"You never asked." Remus repsonded. "And if you did I would have said I couldn't. I call this swaying from side to side."

"Yes," she laughed. "Now that's what we are doing. My feet hurt." Smiling, he took her hand before leading her over to the table where Lily was situated. Lily was in a relatively good mood this night, probably because James hadn't come up to her once tonight. Maybe he had learnt his lesson, but probably not. Sitting, she accept the drink Remus passed her a few moments later. He was so sweet, Kelsey thought with a smile. Surprisingly the night seemed to go without a hitch. No surprises, no fights - nothing. Everyone had a good time. Even James and Sirius laid low for the night and didn't prank anyone. Though that was probably because sadly, much to Lily and Kelsey's disappointment, their favourite victim didn't turn up all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, it's more of a filler as I wanted to get something up and not make you wait ages for a new chapter. I hope you like it anyways. Please leave a review, Fav, follow if you like or if you would like to suggest an idea for future chapters. Something you would like to see/ read about.
> 
> Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The dynamics between Remus and Kelsey had changed over the next week after Halloween. Instead of being friends they had decided to try and see if they could work at being a couple. Kelsey wasn't sure at first, due to her worry about what might happen if it ended badly, but Remus had managed to talk her round quite quickly. The risk of something good, amazing, coming out of this out weighted the bad. Kelsey just prayed it stayed good, because she seemed to have lost a friend because of her new found relationship with Remus Lupin. Severus had not taken it too well, she reminisced.

She had been nervous about telling him, knowing how he felt about the boys, but she believed that due to Remus not being the main person that tried making his life a living hell that he would be more accepting. She was wrong. She had tried buttering him up during their tutoring session by gifting him the rare snake scales she had procured at the apothecary a while back to say thank you for helping her in Potions. He had seemed pleased but Kelsey got the feeling he wasn't used to being gifted things. He looked slightly awkward like he didn't know how to respond once his initial happiness at having such a rare ingredient in his hands. Once she felt he was in a good mood she let it drop like a bomb.

Severus hadn't said anything back, he just looked at her. There was no anger in his eyes surprisingly, but then Kelsey saw it and it was like someone had punched her leaving her winded. He had such a powerful look of hurt and disappointment shining in his dark eyes she felt physically sick. Looking away from her he gathered his things and simply left the room leaving her all alone.

That had been four days ago and he still wasn't speaking to her.

Lily had also tried her best to talk him round but it hadn't done any good. He would come round when he was ready she supposed. All she could do was be patient and wait. She figured it couldn't be too long because Lily had been spending the last two days with a boy called Charlie who was in Ravenclaw.

Lily had already known him of course, they had spoken here and there over the course of their time at Hogwarts but no more than a few words at a time. They had only started speaking properly to one another when he helped her gather all her things when her bag had split in the hall. Lily quite liked the way he spoke to her, completely the opposite of Potter. He seemed like a perfect gentleman.

He was tall for a fifteen year old boy. She also liked his blonde hair and blue eyes. He always sported a soft, friendly smile too which she liked. He just had an all round calming aura.

Sitting in the library with her Charms homework out in front of her she couldn't help but admire him, blushing when he caught her. She hated that - blushing. She didn't blush, especially not around boys.

"Are you going to be doing that the entire time?" she heard him asked, amused.

"What?" she choked.

"Stare at me." There was a playful smile on his lips, his eyes alight with mischief. Turning red Lily stammered. Charlie simply chuckled before going back to his own work. God this was embarrassing, she really didn't know how to behave around guys she liked. She had never had to do it before, she had never had a crush before. Putting her quill down she stretched her fingers, working out the slight cramp that had started to form.

"I didn't mean to stare." she told him. Charlie didn't look up from where he was writing as he replied to her.

"I'm just that attractive, I know. It's okay, you can stare." Giggling slightly she shook her head. Unlike some people she could name he didn't say it to brag. It was clearly a joke. At least that's what it sounded like, not that he was bragging. It was if she had cursed herself, she grumbled mentally as she spotted James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew strut into the library. Groaning quietly she ducked her head low to make sure she wasn't seen, purposely sounding out the low chuckles from Charlie as he witnessed her little display.

It didn't seem like she had anything to worry about though as the three boys were in what looked like a deep conversation. Slipping into one of the aisles they started skimming the shelves, grabbing all the books they might need. Arms loaded they quickly found an empty table, dumping arm fulls of books on top. Lily raised a surprised brow. What did they need all of them for?

The trio didn't talk to one another whilst they looked through the books and seemingly sorting them into piles rather quickly. "This should be enough to start." James said softly, patting the pile in front of him. "We can always ask Minnie if we have to."

"We can't let her know what we're doing though." Sirius pointed out, standing.

"How long is it going to take?" Peter asked, standing too, ready to take the books they didn't want back to their spots on the shelves.

"I don't know, Wormtail." James sighed. "We'll just have to take it one day at a time." Putting the spares back the boys checked out the ones they needed before exiting. Frowning Lily quickly excused herself before heading to where the boys were. She couldn't understand where the sudden curiosity had come from but it was strong. The area was to do with Transfiguration. Becoming an Animagus, theory, advanced etc. She had no idea where she would start looking. Shaking her head she headed back to her table. It was probably nothing anyways.

"This is getting ridiculous now!" Kelsey snapped as she entered the room she usually made her way to when it was time for her study session with Severus. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he had found out she was dating Remus and stopped speaking to her. She had giving him plenty of time to calm down and come to his senses but clearly he was more stubborn and moronic than she originally thought.

Severus' eyes widened slightly at the loud entrance the girl made. She slammed the door shut behind her, a determined look on her face and in her eyes. Storming up to him she allowed her bag to drop to the floor as she slammed one of her hands on the table.

"If you don't want to be friends tell me now. I'll find someone else who can tutor me. Remus won't mind helping me." Kelsey said stonily.

"No." Severus replied quickly. "I don't mind helping you."

"And I'm grateful, I am but I can't do it like this. It's uncomfortable Severus."

"How?"

"How?" she repeated incredulously. "You don't even speak to me except when you have to and you make sure I know you wish you didn't have to. And then you escape the room the minute we're done."

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." he told her softly, his gaze dropping to the desk.

"Well you did. All over something stupid."

"It isn't stupid!" he snapped at her, his gaze hard and now on her. "You were my friend first. You know how they treat me and you still decided to date him despite knowing how it would make me feel."

"Sev," Kelesey breathed sadly, hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense slightly before relaxing. "I didn't choose him over you. You know he hasn't done anything wrong. Its James and Sirius that are the one who do all that shit to you, not Remus."

"Yes, but he's with them and doesn't say anything. He acts like it isn't even happening." Severus scowled angrily. It wasn't fair, he thought. First there was Potter and Lily. Sure, she had never once said yes after all those times he had asked her out but he always did and had never hid his interest in his friend. Now Lupin had gone for Kelsey, and he got her. Those boys really were out to ruin his life.

"I can understand that." Kelsey sighed, grabbing her bag to move around the table to sit down. "And I'll talk to him, okay?" Severus didn't reply but he gave her a small smile. He believed her but he didn't believe anything was going to change. He didn't want to lose her friendship though, he had honestly missed her these past two weeks. Not that he would admit it out loud however.

"Why don't we get started on today's potion?" he said lightly, happy to gain a wide smile from the girl opposite.

"Alice, can I speak with you?" Looking up said girl frowned, partly in amusement at the formal tone, before nodding her head. Frank sat down opposite her on the couch in the common room. He was glad there wasn't that many people sat in here with them.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Alice commented, folding her legs under herself. Frank smiled, though it looked more like a grimace.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I just needed to ask you something."

"Alright." Alice said with a small smile but Frank didn't say anything. He opened his mouth but no sound exited. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine its just... Im scared you'll say no." he admitted.

"To what?"

"Being my girlfriend." Silence erupted between the two, just the slight crackling of the burning fire. Alice was in shock and Frank had his eyes shut in shame. He hadn't meant to blurt it out, he wanted to ask her in a much better way than this. At the very least he wanted to have sounded confident and he had sounded the complete opposite. And Alice still hadn't said anything. "Forget it."

Alice quickly grabbed his hand when he went to stand. Once her hand was around his she used the momentum to propel herself forwards, quickly pressing her lips against his. She pulled back almost immediately but Frank simply followed her to prolong the contact. When they did part they smiled nervously, but happily, at each other.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." And then she pressed her lips back on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are loads of mistakes. This sadly had to be done on my phone which is actually half broken since im also currently waiting for my new phone to arrive but due to lockdown circumstance it's taking its time to be delivered.


End file.
